The Artistic Type
by EmoEmu64
Summary: "Host Club? I find it funny when I hear that. It just makes me think of all the crazy guys who I haven't gotten very used to even after the two years I've known them. Their crazy antics surprise me every day. Sometimes I think I'm the only sane one. Boy was I wrong. Meeting her again, just made me realize how equally insane I am as well.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi my name is EmoEmu64 and welcome to my story! Hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAMIER: I, EmoEmu64, DOES NOT own Ouran High School Host Club! Only my OC! Thank you!**

* * *

_2 years ago…_

_"W-What…" The short haired girl turned away from her long haired friend. She couldn't bear to see her friend's crying face. _

_"M-My brother and sister have decided it's time for me to get serious and go live with my grandmother for a while. I'll be heading on my way to France tomorrow morning."_

_"Why didn't you tell me sooner? Why keep it to the last minute!" Her friend questioned. Tears were now streaming down her face. "Didn't you ask them to re-consider?"_

_"I tried my hardest, but they wouldn't listen to me. They said, it's about time I've gotten rid of all my childish ways, and started acting like an adult and the true head of the company."_

_"They can't just force you to change yourself, that's wrong! You're still just a kid like me!"_

_"That's the point!" The short haired girl spat back, shocking her friend. "T-They don't want me to be just a kid, like a regular old kid. Or as they say a 'commoner kid.' They want me to act like my own class. Professional, strong, proud, and manipulative! And no matter how much I don't want that… It's my fate, something neither you nor I can change…"_

_"S-Si-I'm really sorry…but I need to go!" They girl then ran off as the other girl yelled after her._

_"I-I'm…I'm so sorry Haruhi…goodbye…"_

* * *

"Tamaki?"

"Yes?"

"Why are we just standing here?" He looked up at me with a smirk on his face.

"Isn't it obvious?" Seeing the look on my face, he sighed. "We're waiting in case a young lady stumbles upon here."

"It's closed today though…" 'I mean, what're the odds of a girl just happening to-'

"Welcome!" I turned a saw a guy standing there.

"H-Host Club?" The guy asked, looking really comfortable and he quickly pressed up against the door.

"See, I told you someone would come along." Tamaki told me and I sweat dropped.

"You said a _girl_, and last time I checked. He _isn't_ a girl." I looked back towards the guy.

"Hikaru and Kaoru, this visitor is in the same class as you, right?" Kyoya asked.

"Yes, he is, but he isn't very sociable, so we don't know him too well." The twins replied.

"That totally doesn't remind me of some people." I stated sarcastically, looking towards their way and they glared.

Ignoring my previous comment, Kyoya chuckled at their reply. "It's impolite to say it like that." The twins shrugged and looked at me for an answer, but I only shrugged along with them.

"Welcome to the Ouran Host Club. Honor Student." Tamaki gasped in surprise.

"What? This is the exceptionally rare honor student we've heard about. Fujioka Haruhi, is _you?_"

'Huh? Fujioka…Haruhi? It couldn't be…could it?' I took a closer look at the guy. He was fidgeting while attempting to get the door open and escape. Though, he then turned back around upon hearing his name, and I got a better look at him. I shook my head. 'No…it couldn't be…'

"How do you know my name?"

"It's just that our school tradition makes it difficult for commoners to get in." I grew the same reaction as the Fujioka kid upon hearing that. "I've been told that unless you possess a rather audacious nerve, you cannot become an honor student here."

"Why…thank you…" He replied, his face twitching. Tamaki walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes! He's saying that you are a hero, Fujioka-kun! Even though you might be at the head of the class, you are still the poorest person in the whole school." He then began to scoot away with Tamaki following him.

"P-Poor guy…" I mumbled as I watched this continue on. "He'll never get a break while he's in here." I sighed, knowingly.

"Still, to think that such a fabled, erudite student would be gay…" Tamaki mumbled and I had to hold be myself from punching him. So instead, I flicked him.

"Idiot, you never know. He could be bi." I said, and he nodded.

"That could be." He then did his usual sparkly thing and looked towards the kid. "What is your preference?" Everybody got into position while I just stood there, not caring.

"The Wild Type? The boy Lolita type? The little devil type? The cool type?" It was my turn and I just rolled my eyes as the familiar rainbow colored roses surrounded me. At this point, I chose not to question it anymore. "The Artistic type?"

"I-It's not like that!" He exclaimed, backing away. 'He's heading towards the vase…Should I warn him?' I asked myself. 'Nah…not my problem.' I began smirking as I saw the scene play out.

"I was just looking for a quiet place where I could study." Tamaki brought his hand under the boy's chin.

"Or maybe…you're interested in a guy like me?" And that did it.

Fujioka ran backwards, knocking the vase over in the process, breaking it. I grinned in entertainment while I watched rest and in conclusion. Fujioka Haruhi, the boy who was 'supposedly gay,' became our new errand boy.

"Welcome to Hell." I told him with a sinister grin and he gave me a confused look.

* * *

**The Next Day…I guess?**

"I still don't get it, Nekozawa."

"Get what?" He asked, turning towards me.

"Why don't you just dye your hair? I mean, you could just do that instead of putting on a wig." I said, and he took off his wig showing his bright blonde hair.

"Well, I think I just keep it this color because of Kirimi-chan. So she'll be able to recognize me. Anyways, why do you stay in the Host Club? They don't seem like your type to hang out with, I mean, you even said it yourself." He asks and I just shrug.

"Well, the real reason why I was supposed to join in the first place was because I was supposed to make the costumes. Over the time though, getting more and more involved with them, I realized. They may be idiots, but I still love and enjoy their company and themselves. Besides when the twin's mom offered to make the costumes instead, so I could study more. The day I chose to leave, they all appeared at the airport and dragged me back to school." I smiled at the funny memory. All of them were crying, except for Mori and Kyoya of course. Sadness was still seen in their eyes though.

"Previous!" Tamaki yelled suddenly barging into the room. And noticing the light entering in, I helped Nekozawa cover himself again. "I need your help!"

"Murderer…" I heard Nekozawa mumble and I sweat dropped. 'Tamaki…you idiot…' Helping him with that and after a quick goodbye, I dragged Tamaki out of the room in annoyance.

"Ok, what'd ya need?" I asked him and he pointed towards the dressing rooms. "We decided to give the commoner a make-over. You need to cut his hair." He began to push me towards there.

"Alright, alright, I'm going!" I yelled, and he stopped pushing me and smiled.

"Thanks! Tell us when he's ready!" He then walked away and I entered the dressing room.

"I swear th-" My eyes widen and I was speechless. "H-Haruhi…you're a-"

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2: You're her?

**A/N:**** UPDATE! Yayyyyyy! Man, I didn't actually think I'd get so many follows and favs. I might not look a lot, but it looks like a ton for me! So, thank you! :DDDD Anyway, before we continue on, I decided to change our main character's name. Their name is now Hitomi Usagi Siren and their nickname is Previous! OK, now that that's settled, let's go!**

**DISCLAMIER: I, EmoEmu64, DO NOT own Ouran High School Host Club! Only my OC! Thank you!**

* * *

"Ok, now tilt your head a little." I did as she told. "Good!"

I just sat there in silence as the person cut my hair. It wasn't uncomfortable silence though…just silence. While waiting, I couldn't shake the feeling that I've known this person from somewhere. I slightly looked up at them and took in their looks and features. Seeing if I could get some sort of clue of familiarity.

They had a pretty looking, porcelain type face, and a slightly rounded head. Their nose was normal looking, as for their eyes, they were a pair of big pretty looking violet ones, but their hair… it wasn't like anything I've seen before, at least outside of anime in manga that is… The person had shoulder length hair, parted at the left side, half braided at the right, and the rest was left alone. Then for the hair color from the top down, it was dark blue which faded into dark purple. On top of all of that was, I'm suspecting, a slim model like body, I couldn't tell though since the person was wearing the boy inform and it was slightly big on them.

And that's when it hit me.

…

I didn't know if this senpai was a boy or a girl…not that it mattered but I couldn't help being a little curious. And then it hit me again.

I didn't even know this person's name either! …If we're going to be in the host club together, I really should know he/she's name. I might even figure out their gender that way.

I never realized I was staring for so long until their chuckle brought me back.

"You've been staring at me for so long that you didn't even notice me finish. Let me guess…you were wondering which one I am, right?" I looked at them in amazement as they only smiled.

"Well, sorry, but you're going to have to figure that out on your own. That makes it even more fun now that you've joined the academy's very own, Ouran High School Host Club! Usually I give anyone who wants to guess a one month limit, but for us members, you can guess anytime! It's pretty much kind of like Hikaru and Kaoru's game, but much harder! Considering you can't actually inspect me. Speaking of the host club, sorry you got dragged into this, they may be crazy, but you get used to them and they're not that bad of a guy's." I slowly nodded as I got up and looked at myself. I have to admit, they weren't that bad.

"I did a pretty good job, eh? This is the first time I've actually cut someone's hair besides the guy's here at the club. Plus, yours was a good challenge for me." They admitted and I looked at them with a bit of confusion.

"Challenge?" I asked and they nodded.

"I was going to cut it a little more, but you're still a girl so, I had to cut it to an amount where you would look like a boy to where you would still look like a girl also. Not that gender matters but, just in case, ya know?" They explained, smiling.

"Thanks senpai."

"No need for senpai, I'm in the same grade as you, Hikaru, and Kaoru. In fact, I'm in the same class as you guys. I haven't been there lately though because I was busy painting a new mural for the school." _New mural for the school? Do they mean the one that's been covered up the white cloth up until yesterday? That big picture?_

"Do you mean the one that's in front?" I asked them and they nodded. I looked at them in amazement. _Wow…so they really did paint that big thing…_

"Previous! Is the commoner done yet?" _P-Previous? _

The person, also known as 'Previous,' gave out an annoyed sigh as they walked out of the changing room. When they got out I heard them start yelling at Tamaki-senpai about using an inside voice and too quit referring me as commoner like I'm some nobody. Tamaki-senpai then yelled back at them and they got into a huge fight. I sweat dropped at this. _A-Are they always like this?_

**Previous's POV**

"Ok, come on out, Haruhi!" I exclaimed. The curtain then opened.

"Um, are you guys sure I can really keep this uniform?" She asked and everybody stared at her in awe. I gave a proud smirk.

"How adorable!" Tamaki stated, crying. "You almost look like a girl, don't you?" I had to suppress my laughter. _Ohhhhh…the irony!_

"Haru-chan, how cute!"

"If that's how you really look…"

"…you should have said so sooner."

"Good job, Previous. He might even be able to draw in some customers." I smirked more proudly at Kyoya's compliment.

"Yes! It's all just as I figured!" Tamaki stated.

"Bullcrap…" I whispered to the others and they nodded, agreeing. He pointed at Haruhi, shocking her.

"The errand boy has graduated! Starting today, you are an official member of the Host Club! I will train you to be a first-rate host. If you can get 100 customers to request you, we will forgive your 8 million-yen debt."

She gave a confused look. "A host?"

"I bet you 20 bucks he won't even need any advice on how to host." I whispered to Hikaru.

He shook my hand. "Deal."

* * *

"You're a boy!"

"You're evidence?"

"You went into the boy's locker room the other day!" I patted my fangirl's head softly while smiling and she slightly blushed.

"Sorry, but wrong~ the only reason I went in there was to get Hikaru so I can give him his daily haircut. I appreciate your effort though!" I offered her some cake as I looked over at Haruhi. She was really killing it with those girls. I gave a cocky smirk as I excused myself and walked over to the others.

"Well, well, well, it seems like someone owes me 20 bucks. Hand it over, pretty boy." Hikaru grumbled and glared at me as he took out the 20 bucks.

"You guys made a bet?" Kaoru asked and nodded, smirking. This seemed to make Hikaru glare at me even more, making my smirk grow even more as well.

"Here." He held out the 20 dollar bill. Just as I was about to grab it, Hikaru pulled his arm quickly away, stood up along with Kaoru, and before I knew it they were both on either side of me. I gave out an irritated sigh, knowing what was about to happen. I mean they already hat their stupid hats on!

"We'll only give you the twenty dollar bill…" Hikaru said.

"…if you can guess…" Kaoru chimed.

"Which one of us is Hikaru!" They both exclaimed in their merry voices. I already knew which one was which though. You would've thought, after, I don't know? One? Two years they would've stop playing their little game on me. I mean, _seriously!_ They know I could tell them apart, why bother anymore?

"You're Kaoru," I said pointing at, you know? Kaoru! "And you're Hikaru." I pointed at, you know? Hikaru!

"Rea-" I cut them off. "Kaoru, you always smile the most since you know I can tell you two apart. And Hikaru…" I instantly snatched the twenty out of his hand and he glared. "You should reconsider putting the evidence showing that you are you, away. Also, only you could glare at me for the whole day if you could. I win." I smiled sweetly at them, mainly Hikaru, before heading back to my other guests.

* * *

**Next Day~**

"I feel bad for you, Haruhi!" I stated, giving her a look of pity. She returned a look of confusion.

"Why?" She asked and I patted her head.

"You got requested by Ayanokoji." You could practically see the venom slipping from my lips as I said her name.

"You mean that girl Tamaki-senpai introduced to me yesterday?" I nodded. "Why would she request me? She obviously doesn't like me."

"That's exactly _why_ she would request you. I mean, didn't she throw your bag into the pond yesterday?" She looked at me in shock.

"How do you know that?" She asked.

"When I was picking up the notes I accidently left behind in class yesterday, I looked out the window and saw her do it. I was going to go tell you, when I spotted you already out there with Tamaki, who was helping you. Anyway, though, enough about that, pay attention to my warning, Haruhi. Watch out for her, trust me, she did this to me last time, lucky for me though, no one was looking since Tamaki decided to play piano that time." She began to listen intently on what I was about to say.

"When the host club was first made Ayanokoji was Tamaki's first client. Over the time though, he started getting more and more clients, each having to go on a waiting list since there were so many. The only person who didn't go on that waiting list though was Ayanokoji, she was Tamaki's number one, thus, the 'favorite one.' And being the 'favorite one,' she thought no one knew Tamaki more than herself, well, wrong! Getting more and more involved with the Host Club, besides just making the costumes and literally becoming a host myself, Ayanokoji realized that there was actually a person who knew more about him than her, and that person, was me. Seeing as I became a new host at that exact moment when she realized that fact, she used it to her advantage. She requested me, talked to me, and during that moment I was thinking the same as you. Why would she request me, if she didn't like me? Thinking that, it hit me like a ton of bricks! At that very moment of realization was when Tamaki announced he was going to play the piano. We both got up and suddenly, wrapping her arms around my neck, she pulled me down with her. I could tell at that very moment what she was planning to do, so as a result, I covered her mouth and said, 'Man…you've could've fooled me too, but I already figured out your plan from the minute you wrapped your arms around my neck. You're trying to accuse me of such an unholy thing, aren't you? Just so I can get kicked out of the Host Club and lose Tamaki's trust. That's pretty shady, I have to say, but…I wonder though… Who would Tamaki believe?' When I asked her that, the little skank hesitated, who wouldn't have? Tamaki, I've known him for four years, he would definitely known it wasn't my fault. I can't say the same for the others though… I knew I had to do something since even if I did get Tamaki's acknowledgement that he didn't believe I didn't do it. Who would the rest believe? A princess or a host who's gender they can't even tell. Obviously, I'd be the most suspicious one. So, reluctantly, I offered her a compromise. If she didn't say a word about this, then I wouldn't tell Tamaki what she tried to pull. And since then, she's done nothing too me."

"Wow… are you sure though you're ok about not telling Tamaki this?" Haruhi asked and I nodded.

"Yeah. I'm cool with it." I replied, smiling. I began looking through my next guest requests when Haruhi spoke up again.

"Hey, if you don't mind, can I ask you a question?"

"You just asked me one already, but what is it?"

"Why do they call you 'Previous?' Is that your real name?" I looked her; suddenly remembering never properly introduced myself.

"Oh, yeah… I never did tell you my real name, did I? Well thanks for reminding me!" I held out my hand, giving her a closed eyed smile. "My name is Hitomi Siren, but you can call me Previous. Nice to meet you!"

When I didn't get a response, I opened my eyes in confusion and saw a shocked look on her face. _Why is she so shocked?_

"D-Did you say your name is Siren…" She asked in disbelief and I slowly nodded.

"Yeah, why?" She suddenly clasped my hands, much to my confusion and brought me a little closer to her.

"What're your parents' names?!" I flinched at the question…my parents were always a touchy subject.

"My father's name was Atashi, and my mother's was Emily." I replied sadly, looking down.

"N-No way…U-Usagi?" My head shot up. _H-How did she know my middle name…?_

"How do you know my middle name?" I asked her. She gave me a weird look before giving out an understanding sigh.

"Oh, yeah, of course you wouldn't remember me…It's been like 3 years since you've left. Maybe this will jog your memory." She showed me a silver necklace that was hanging around her neck. The silver chain had a red rose pendant on it. My eyes widen at the suddenly realization, there's only one other person I gave the exact same necklace too.

"You're her…aren't you?"

* * *

**A/N:**** I'm pretty sure you guys can guess what happens next. But if you can't then you'll have to wait until next time! Thank you for reading! :D**


	3. Chapter 3: Ore?

**A/N: Hey, hey! Here I am with another chappie! Sorry I couldn't update much earlier, I have school. Also, sorry for another short chapter. Anyway, I hope you still enjoy! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T own OHSHC! JUST MY OC'S!**

* * *

"Y-You're her…aren't you?" Haruhi simply smiled as Previous grew teary eyed and began to sniffle. "H-HARUHI!" Previous glomped on her friend and hugged her tightly while burying her face into her shoulder.

Haruhi returned the hug. "I've missed you too…" Just as Previous began to slowly stop crying, she pulled herself away from her friend and smiled.

"I can't be-PREVIOUS! GET THE COMMONER OUT HERE! WE'RE ABOUT TO OPEN!" Previous got a tick mark on her head and began to shake as she hurriedly exited out of the room. Haruhi could get a guess that her best friend was killing Tamaki right now by his screaming to have mercy. She sweat dropped at this, but smiled when she realized she finally found her long lost best friend.

* * *

**Previous' POV**

"Grrrrrr…"

"Previous, quit glaring. You're scaring the other customers." I ignored Kyoya's comment as I continued to 'watch' Haruhi and 'princess.'

"Why are you so angry anyway? They're just talking." Kaoru asked, and I ignored him as well.

"Yeah, why _are _you angry?" Hikaru added, smirking. "Could it be that you're _jealous?_"

"Of course I am. I mean, why else would I be watching at glaring?" I replied bluntly, my tone giving off a bit of disbelief that he didn't figure it out. He stared blankly at me before turning around and heading back to his table with Kaoru following behind. 'What was that all about?' I asked myself with a shrug and I turned back around.

"Previous?" Upon hearing my name, I went back to my regular fancy looking position on the couch and saw it was one of my regular male guests who called out my name.

His name was Haru and he was an average sized, handsome boy with brown hair and hazel eyes. Haru's in a grade above me, but I met him in art class. The boy's pretty quiet, so you wouldn't expect him to come to a place like this, but after chatting with him and getting to know him better, he began to come here frequently. He's been my number one customer and good friend outside of the club for a year now and I've cherished that.

"Yeah, Haru?" I replied, inviting him to sit down as I poured us some hot chocolate. He and I don't like tea. This is one of the traits we share that made us friends.

"If you like Fujioka-san…does that mean you're a girl?" He asked and I only smiled. You see, Haru, despite being a good friend, doesn't know my gender either. I offered to tell him, but he said that he knew it would most likely change how he would feel towards me. I didn't get this at first, but regardless, I accepted his choice. So, he doesn't know. He still tries to figure it out though, since he considers it a fun challenge.

"Generally speaking, no. To like someone, it doesn't matter what gender, personality, and flaws they or you have. As long as you're comfortable and happy with them as they are with you, is all that matters." He gave a smile as he sipped his hot coca.

"Of course, I should've remembered you would say something like that. Maybe this is why your game is so hard." I only shrugged as I also sipped my coca.

"AHHHHH!" I almost dropped my cup as I heard the scream and the clatter of plates and cups breaking. I immediately stood up and turned around to see it was Haruhi and 'princess.' Just as I feared, the thing I was afraid of happened.

"Haruhi-kun! Haruhi-kun suddenly attacked me!" Princess yelled, and I tried to push my way through the crowd. "Somebody, quick! Deal with this commoner!" When I finally got through, I saw both Haruhi and 'princess' drenched with water and the twins holding vases over their heads.

"Haruhi!" I kneeled down right next to her, checking if she was ok. "You ok? Did she hurt you!?"

"Previous, don't worry about it, I'm fine. I remembered your advice and managed to move away in time before she could hit me, but I stood up to fast knocking the table over and getting into that position anyway." She explained and I nodded.

"As long as you're ok…" I looked over and glared at princess as Tamaki helped her up. 'Here comes the innocent façade. I'll defend Haruhi not matter what!'

What he said next, shocked Haruhi and I the most.

"How disgraceful." He stated with a disapproving look on his face. "You're the one who threw Haruhi's bag in the pond, aren't you? Plus, you tried to frame Previous in order for them to get kicked out of the club." 'H-How'd did he find that out?!" My eyes widen in disbelief.

"H-How can you say that? Do you have any proof?"

"You really are quite pretty, but you are not fit to be our guest." I had to hold back my smile. "I know this much-Haruhi is not that kind of a man." I covered my mouth as I sniggered. 'Oh, the irony…'

"And neither is Previous." 'Eh?' I saw everyone look at me. 'Man…I f**ked.'

"T-Tamaki-sama, you idiot!" Saying that final line, 'princess' ran out of the club. Tamaki turned back towards us.

"Ah, I'm going to decide your punishment, both of you-" I cut him off.

"What'd ya mean 'both of us?!'" I stated, glaring at him. "Last time I checked, 'princess' caused this mess!"

Tamaki gave me a stern glare that made me flinch. Trust me, Tamaki may be all 'fun and games,' but when he's serious, you shouldn't joke around.

"Of course it's both of your faults, especially yours. First of all, for none of you telling me about the backpack incident and second, you not telling me what she did to you a year ago. So, as a punishment," He pointed at Haruhi. "Your quota is increased to 1,000!"

"_1,000_" I hugged Haruhi as she held onto me for support. Her wet clothes began to dampen mine.

"And you!" I flinched again as he pointed this time at me. "You have to start now dressing as a girl whenever we hold special events and our cosplaying days." It was Haruhi's turn to now hold me. 'N-Not GIRL CLOTHES!'

"I'll take her from here." Haru told Haruhi as he picked me up and we walked back to the table.

* * *

"I-I don't think I'll survive wearing girl clothes. Haru, you have to help me!" I begged him as I began to get teary-eyed.

"I'm sure you'll survive. They're just clothes." He replied slightly chuckling, when he stopped and blinked. "Speaking of clothed, yours are kind of wet too."

I looked down and noticed my clothes were wet from earlier when I kneeled down on the ground, to when Haruhi hugged me.

"Huh, I guess you're right. I'll be back." I stood up and walked to the back where I saw everybody else standing around a now girly Haruhi. They all looked extremely calm except Tamaki.

"Ah, I see you all found out already, that's good." I said, and Tamaki turned around to look at me in disbelief.

"PREVIOUS! YOU KNEW TOO!?" He yelled and I winced.

"Yes, I knew! Now you don't have to yell!" I replied back, grabbing my ears from the pain. "Now Kyoya, where did you put my regular clothes?"

"But I have to say senpai, I thought you were pretty cool earlier." I heard Haruhi say and Tamaki face grew suddenly red. 'Uh oh…'

"Now I could be wrong," Kyoya said to no one in particular. "But I have a feeling we're witnessing the beginning of love here." I grew a pang of jealously.

"Not on my watch!" I yelled out, running towards Haruhi and glomping on her. "Haruhi's mine!"

"Eh, what do you mean she's yours!?" Tamaki exclaimed, pointing at me. "You're both girls. That doesn't make any sense!"

"Haruhi doesn't care about gender, right?" I looked towards her and she nodded. Tamaki began to freak out by this.

"Well, it seems like this was a good day. Agreed?" I asked her, smiling.

"Agreed!" She yelled and we both started laughing.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! :D**


	4. Chapter 4: Thee Ball!

**A/N: Hey, hey! Here I am with another chappie! One yesterday and today!? Wow! Anyway, hope you enjoy and thank you for two more followers, plus the reviews! :D Means a lot to see ppl actually like this story, so ONWARDS!**

**DISCLAIMER: I wish I didn't have to do this, but here it is! I, EmoEmu64, DO NOT OWN OHSHC! JUST MY OC'S aka ORIGINAL CHARACTER'S!**

* * *

**Quote of thee day: **_"The more you like yourself, the less you are like anyone else, which makes you unique." – Walt Disney_

* * *

"Welcome!"

"Oh, it's you, Haruhi. You're late!" The twins said and ran over to her.

"Ah, Haruhi! You're finally here!" I yelled and she looked at me weirdly as I showed her my outfit. "Look! They made me wear girl clothes!"

"Nice to see you're matching, Tamaki-senpai. Also, last time I checked, it's spring." I sulked away back to my table as I let them explain it to her.

"Come on, you don't look that bad." Haru said, trying to cheer me up.

"Trust me; I have no problem wearing the clothes. It's just that, I feel uncomfortable wearing _girl clothes._" I drank my fruit punch and sighed, hoping for this day to end.

"Speaking of which, I heard there was going to be a party. You going as a girl or boy?" Haru asked, and I grew an irritated look.

"I-I have to go as a girl…Which means," I shivered at the next part. "I-I'll have to w-wear a…_d-dress…_"

"It can't be that bad, can it?"

"You're sooooo lucky to be a guy." I got up at walked over at the bar table. I saw Kyoya there and put my cup on the table. "More fruit punch please."

"Don't drink too many, you'll get stomach cramps. The party is approaching fast. We can't have anyone getting sick." He passed me the now full glass.

"Haha…" I gulped down my glass and got another refill before I headed back towards my table.

* * *

"Ah! I feel so MUCH better!" I stretched as I admired my casual outfit. Black fedora that had a little maroon bow on it, all my seven plus eight earrings on each of my ears, loose fitting, long sleeved maroon shirt, black loose scarf, black fingerless gloves, squared pattern chained black pants, and black high tops. This point of the day mostly everybody is gone, so I took off my bandages and let my hair down. Even I get tired of being genderless.

"Hey, guys, what I miss?" I asked when I saw Tamaki searching through his 'King's Private Property' box.

"He's trying to convince Haruhi to be a girl." Kaoru replied and I rolled my eyes.

"Is it _really _that important?" I asked and Tamaki gave me glance before taking two picture frames out.

They were pictures of Haruhi and I in middle school! "Daddy wants to see you _both _the way you used to be!"

"Don't go blowing up our photos without asking first!" Haruhi and I yelled out in anger to him. He hung up our pictures on the wall and Haruhi and I sweat-dropped.

"The more I look at this, the more I marvel at it, especially at yours Previous." Hikaru said and I grew offended.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" I asked him and he stared blankly at me just like back then.

"Exactly what I said. I remember you being so cute back then, but after the 'incident'…you turned into that." He jestered towards my style. Haruhi had to hold me back from punching him.

"Now, what's your excuse?" Kaoru asked her.

"The day before the entrance ceremonies, I had some gum stuck in my hair from one of the children in the neighborhood. It was such a pain to get it out that I cut if off. Ore (I) didn't really care if I looked like a boy."

"Girls should not be referring to themselves as 'ore!'" Tamaki yelled in horror as he turned around to look at us. "Mama! Haruhi is using those dirty boy words again!"

"I'm sorry, but who is 'mama'?" Kaoru asked.

"Based on club position, it's either me or Previous…" Kyoya and I looked at each other for a couple seconds.

"Yeah…it's definitely you."

Kyoya sighed.

"I was afraid you would say that…"

"Well, after all, I can pay back more of my debt before I graduate by being a designated host, than I can as an errand boy." Haruhi said and I nodded, agreeing.

"By the way," Kaoru spoke up. "Do you have any experience in social dancing? It's essential for the party."

'S**t!' I began to panic on the inside. 'I forgot about that part!'

You could say, much like Haruhi, I wasn't 'experienced' in dancing. Whenever I had lessons when I was little, I would send my cousin instead. Guess that's coming back to bite me.

"Huh? No, but the party has nothing to do with my quota, right?" Haruhi asked, horror stricken as well. I began to slowly back away as they kept their attention on her.

"I'm not at all that interested in going to events, so if I could be excused…"

I could tell this was Tamaki's chance as his eyes flashed.

"No, social dances are common practice for a gentleman." He looked up, determination in his eyes and I saw a lighting background.

'Y-Yeah…' I continued to back away slowly.

"If you want to live the life of a host that badly, you will have to show how far you're willing to go. I order you to master the waltz in one week, and you will demonstrate it at the party."

I was finally at the door.

"And if you don't, I will tell the whole school you're a girl and bust you right back to errand boy." Right when I griped the handle. "That includes you as well, Previous!"

So close…

* * *

"T-Tell me again…why am I practicing with you!?" I growled out towards my partner, also known as Hikaru.

"You're practicing with me because you were a stupid girl who skipped dance classes." I stomped on his foot and he shot me a death glare.

"Oh! I'm sorry." I gave him an innocent smile. "I'm just a 'stupid' girl who can't dance. Distract me anymore and there will be more mistakes where that came from."

"Let's just continue your _lesson._" Hikaru said darkly as we continued. I hate to admit, but he wasn't of a bad teacher or a dancer. So far, I think I was doing pretty well.

"It seems you'll need a haircut soon." I stated, looking at his hair.

"Yeah, and it seems like I'll need to warn the boys too." He snarkly replied back. "You really have _no _shame at all, do you?"

"I didn't need to go there if _someone_ showed up on time." I answered, frowning.

"Regardless of that, you could've asked someone to get me instead of going in there. It times like those you only act first and forget that you're a girl." I scoffed at this.

"You're such a hypocrite, you know that? Besides, it doesn't matter if I'm a girl or not. It's not like I saw anything, not that it would've made a difference. And I got you out of there clothed anyway, so quit complaining."

It was his turn to scoff.

"You're really calling me a hypocrite? Like that's new. And news flash, it does _matter _if you're a girl and it does _matter _even if you didn't see anything. You can't go in there whenever you want. We guys don't walk in on you girls. Plus, what are you talking about clothed?! I was _half-naked _when you dragged me out of there! Kaoru had to lend me his spare uniform!"

"Hey! You should be gratefully I even let you put pants on! Also, I wouldn't have to have done that if you had just showed up on time like Kaoru did! Unlike _you, _with all _your _free time, I have a company to run. Which means I have business to attend to and appointments with people. So, next time, be. On. Time!"

"Why you li-Hey! That's enough you two!" I didn't notice Hikaru and I stopped dancing and had a started yelling contest instead when Tamaki and Kaoru were soon separating us.

"Come on, Hikaru. I think that's enough dancing for today." Kaoru said, pulling Hikaru away. Kaoru sent me an apologetic glance before turning back around while Hikaru just stared blankly at me before doing the same.

I hate that blank look, heh! I hate it even more then the glares.

"Yeah, I agree." Tamaki mumbled, turning his attention back towards me. He gave me a stern look that this time I forced myself not to flinch at. "How come whenever I leave Hikaru and you alone, it always end in fights?"

I avoided his gaze and stayed quite as he sighed.

"I suggest you get your temper under control, because for this whole week, you will continue dance lessons with him." I snapped my head up and was about to protest when I saw his face again. It was more of a menacing, commanding, and stern stare this time. It did the trick to shut me right up.

"Understood?" I reluctantly nodded. "Good."

* * *

After about a week of being tortured with dance lessons, and planning on how to get Suszushima and Kasuga back to together. Plus me having to prepare and make everyone's clothing. The day I suffered for was finally here.

The day of the ball/party.

The club sessions were canceled today so we could all get ready and double check on the preparations. So far, everything seemed ready to go. I went to Haruhi's house so I could finish last minute adjustments to her clothes all while she did my hair. I wanted to leave it like that, but even she insisted I should look nice. Seeing as my hair was short, there was not much she could really do but I appreciated that she tried anyway.

After finishing up her clothes, I decided to finally get dressed myself. Hikaru and Kaoru's mom made a dress simply for me. It was black, strapless, knee-length cocktail dress with a diamond belt and matching black wedges. I didn't care if people say they were a bad combo, they were easy to walk in! And as much as I hated to admit it, I looked nice. The dress, despite being short lengthen, was really comfy. I'll have to thank their mom later.

"Ready to go?" Haruhi asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

* * *

"My little lambs," Tamaki continued, as people were now paying attention. "Who have gathered here tonight, Ouran Host Club bids you a fond welcome…" I light flashed over him as he bowed along with the others and I curtsied. "…to this dance party."

All the lights then turned on and the music started playing while everyone applauded.

"We invite you to enjoy yourselves to your heart's content, as you dance with the Host Club members." Kyoya announced. I looked over at Haruhi and she looked pretty nervous. I tapped her shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile that seemed to calm her down a bit.

"Good luck to you, baby." I sweat dropped at Tamaki's comment as everyone in the room screamed. Oh, and need I remind you, every. Single. One of them. Were girls! Sometimes, I just don't get what these guys are thinking, seriously.

"Haruhi, Previous, your enthusiasm's are low." The twins said appearing right next to us.

"I'm not used to this sort of thing." Haruhi said. "The only dance party I ever went to is the bon-dori festival at the neighbor park with Previous."

"They still hold those?" I asked her and she nodded.

"If you want, when they set it up again, we can go together like old times." My face brightened.

"Really?" I asked and she nodded.

"Regardless, you probably can't call that a dance party." Kyoya stated while writing in his clipboard.

"Hey, speaking of parties." He looked up from his clipboard, eyebrow raised.

"Yes?"

"Why am I wearing a dress? There are only girls here, no guys, excluding all of you." I signaled towards all of them, except Haruhi. "Wouldn't it make more sense for me to dress like a guy for an occasion like this, also, why are we all standing here talking? We're supposed to be, I don't know, DANCING?!"

"Hm, she's right." Kyoya said and everybody else nodded. "Well, in that case," He took my hand and began to drag me down the steps, ignoring my protests. "I'll be taking the first dance."

* * *

"This is _totally _not what I meant!" I protested while dancing with Kyoya.

"Well, you were saying we should dance." He replied back coolly.

"I meant with the guests." I signaled towards the girls who were glaring at me in jealously.

"Next time you should be more specific." I rolled my eyes and shut up, knowing I wouldn't win this fight.

I began looking around at everyone else, failing to notice after twirling, I managed to switch partners.

"What's got you so interested?" I turned back around and grew shocked when I noticed I was dancing with Kaoru now.

"Eh?! When did you get here?" I asked him and he chuckled. "Last I remembered, I was dancing with Kyoya!"

"While you were distracted, Kyoya twirled you and sent you my way. He had a call to make about sushi." 'Of course…'

"Well," I looked up at Kaoru with a smile. "You more pleasant and easy to talk to then he is."

After chatting and dancing with Kaoru for a bit, I passed on to Honey who made me dizzy. And seeing as I was about to pass out, Mori took me away much to my gratefulness. Even though he didn't talk much, he and I always managed to strike up at least _one _conversation. Right when we were about to discuss swords, I was taken away by Hikaru. Goody…

If you couldn't tell the sarcasm in my voice, then you should know, I'm not a big fan of talking with Hikaru. Ever since the day we met, we had a strong dislike for each other. This often made us clash since Kaoru likes to talk to me, but Hikaru tries to keep him from doing that.

"Those shoes don't go with that dress, you know."

"And I don't really care, you know." He only gave me a blank stare and stayed quite as we continued to dance. It was pretty awkward.

"Ah, Kasuga's here." He stated, pointing. I looked over there and nodded.

"Guess that's our cue." We stopped dancing and followed the others.

* * *

"How much longer, Previous?" Kyoya asked and I quickly gave a glare at him.

"Don't rush me! Make-up is not something you can just slap on!" I stuck out my tongue in concentration. 'Just a little more!'

"Hey! What's the big idea, having everyone in here?" Tamaki yelled, barging. "Who's looking after our guests-FINISHED!"

I admired my work proudly while Haruhi stood up and turned around.

"OK," I looked around, smirking. "Now I _definitely_ don't have to ask if I did good or not. I can tell by you guys faces!"

"Haru-chan, you look cute!" Honey exclaimed brightly.

"Nice job, Previous." Kyoya complimented.

"Yeah!" I felt my smirk grow at the praise.

"My face feels heavy and it's hard to walk in these shoes." Haruhi stated, struggling.

"As your best friend, I'll just be honest. You'll never get used to it, trust me." I told her and she just sighed.

"Good luck!"

* * *

I followed Tamaki and hid when he talked with Kanako. Still in the shadows, he now joined me after they finished their discussion with him sending her off, we waited. We witnessed her run off crying as her ex-fiancé followed her and Haruhi came out of the room, looking after them.

"Didn't we just complicate things?" She asked, shocked.

"He did go running after her." Tamaki replied and I saw Haruhi smile.

"Even though we may seem as bad guys at first for manipulating them," I looked out the window as I saw Kanako run out of the south building with Suzushima following behind. "It is our duty, as members of the Ouran Host Club, to make every girl happy…"

* * *

I smiled as I watched Kanako and Suszushima dance. They really were a cute couple.

"May this awkward couple be forever blessed!" Tamaki announced and I sweat-dropped.

"Tonight's dance queen-" Hikaru said.

"-is Princess Kanako Kasugazugaki." Kaoru ended.

"And for her reward a kiss on the cheek from the king." Hikaru said.

"You ready?" Tamaki asked.

"Fujioka Haruhi will stand in for Tamaki." Kaoru ended, leaving Tamaki, Haruhi, and I shell-shocked.

"Kyoya did say that a little accident towards the end of night might make the evening more thrilling for everyone." They both said, and this time Mori kept me from killing them.

"There's no way I'm kissing her." Haruhi stated.

"If you do it, we'll cut your debt by one-third." Kyoya stated, making Haruhi reconsider.

"Well, it is just a peck on the cheek." I grew teary-eyed as Haruhi walked down the steps towards Kanako.

"Hey, you don't think this is Haru-chan's first kiss, do you?" Honey pondered, and I panicked, knowing he made the biggest ever.

"What!?" Tamaki exclaimed. He cut loose from the twins and I did from Mori. "Wait, Haruhi!"

"Don't do anything stupid!" I yelled, trying to grab him as he jumped, but it was too late. He slipped and pushed Haruhi into Kanako, making them kiss instantly.

…

"TAMAKI! YOU IDIOT!"

"AH! DON'T HURT ME, PREVIOUS!"

* * *

**A/N: Hehe, thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Physical Exam!

**A/N: Hey, hey! Been a while since I've updated, but, ya know? School and all, anyway, let's continue!**

**DISCLAIMER: I, EmoEmu64, DO NOT own OHSHC! Just my OC's!**

* * *

Quote of thee day: _"No matter what people tell you, words and ideas can change the world." – Robin Williams_

* * *

"Welcome!" We all greeted as the guests entered.

**-Ouran Host Club's flower-viewing reception-**

"Ah, spring!" I twirled around happily as I enjoyed the cherry blossom view. "Even though I'm wearing a girly pink kimoto, nothing can bum me out right now while looking at this view!"

**-Hitomi Usagi Siren aka 'Previous', High School 1st-Year-**

"Good to here. So, have you figured out what electives you'll take?" Haru asked, sipping his coco.

**-Tsukiyomi Makoto Elliot aka 'Haru', High School 2nd-Year-**

"Ah! No, I haven't! I remember now, Haruhi and I said the other day we were going to pick an elective together!" I quickly stood up. "I'll be back!" I waved a quick goodbye to Haru and ran over to Haruhi.

"Hey, Previous, what's up?" She greeted.

"Are you busy?" I asked and she shook her head. "Good! We should use this time to see what classes we can take together!"

"Good idea." Someone said, hugging Haruhi and I. I looked up and saw it was Kaoru. I grinned and he grinned back.

"We should all try to pick a class together." I was surprised Hikaru added me in there, but I ignored it none the less and we all began to look at the paper he held up.

"How about Conversational French?" He asked.

"Hmm, good question." Haruhi said and I nodded, agreeing.

"Wait, but Previous, don't you already know French?" Kaoru asked and I nodded.

"That's why I'm agreeing. It'll be an easy A."

"Oh."

"Haruhi!" We were all suddenly separated by Tamaki when he grabbed Haruhi. "You mustn't hang around with those disreputable twins and genderless freak any longer!"

"Disreputable, you say?!" Hikaru yelled out in annoyance and protest.

"Yeah! And who you calling a genderless freak?! I'm her-his best friend!" I yelled out in anger, annoyance, and protest as well.

"You're the _last _one we want to have us call us that, sir!" Kaoru yelled too.

"You have your flaws too, ya know! Calling yourself her father!" After I yelled that out, Tamaki backed away like I had just shot him.

"Yes…that's it…" He mumbled. "Sure enough, we can't go on hiding the fact that you're a girl from everyone! What Daddy wants is for you to go back to being the girl student you used to be, surrounded by your girl friends, and living a wholesome life as a student."

"Who're you calling 'Daddy?'" Haruhi asked.

"Go back! Go back now! Go back right now!" Tamaki yelled while shaking her.

"You don't have to rush things. She'll be found out soon enough anyway." Hikaru said.

"Remember? The day after tomorrow, we have the physical exams." Kaoru added.

"Physical…exams?" Haruhi questioned and I slapped my forehead.

"Man…I totally forgot about them!" I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Guess I'll have to set up the traps again…I hate doing that…"

On the day of the physical exam, since I'm 'genderless', they put me into one of the 'private' rooms. But since _everybody _is getting checked, some people sneak into the room and attempt to take a peek, hoping to find out what my gender is. This lead me to start putting up traps around the area in case somebody sneaks in. My traps became pretty known and dangerous that it managed to keep some from not trying. There is though, at least that _one _person who tries, regardless. It usually takes me a day to put them up, so I'll do that tomorrow.

"Now that you mention it, it _is _the day after tomorrow." Kyoya said and we all looked at Haruhi.

"Then that means…there's no doubt. They're gonna know, I'm really a girl." She said and I sighed.

Lighting fell across everyone, except Haruhi and I.

"Does this mean I'm going to have fend off the guys again?" I complained, sighing yet again.

* * *

"He must be having a great day dream." Honey stated as we all looked at the very,_ very _happy Tamaki.

"Since it must be _so _great, do you guys think he would notice if I punched him." I said, irritably since nobody really did have to know Tamaki well enough to see he was obviously day-dreaming about Haruhi.

"Does it really matter?" Hikaru asked. "Also, please do. He's kind of creeping me out." Tamaki snapped out of his day dream and looked at us.

"And this Hikaru and Previous, this is all a part of my strategy." We all raised an eyebrow at this. "While you wasted time, blinded by your jealously, I foresee the outcome of this saccharide. Ah! This anime's obviously a romantic school comedy."

"Did he just break the fourth wall?" I asked and everyone nodded.

"Haruhi and I are the main characters, so that means we are love interests."

"At least in the show…" I mumbled.

"Yeah, then what are we?" The twins asked.

"You boys and 'it' are the homosexuals, loveless, and supporting cast."

"I hate you so much right now." Tamaki ignored my comment and drew a line between us.

"So please make sure that you don't step across this line."

"You gotta be kidding me." Us three said.

"You really shouldn't be getting cocky, you may be the main character in the show, but this is _my_ story." He just waved off my comment and I rolled my eyes.

"Hey listen boss-" Hikaru said.

"-I don't think you get it." Kaoru stated.

"If word gets out that Haru-chan is really a girl, then she won't be able to be in the host club anymore." Honey explained, making Tamaki freeze.

"Wait, Previous is in he-But if Haru-chan started wearing girls clothes. I bet she'd be even cuter than she is now!"

I smirked at this, getting an idea.

"Tamaki, Honey's right. When Haruhi and I were in elementary school and middle school, she'd get love letters _every week. _Some brave enough, would at least _actually_ confess to her _once a month. _I would know; I was the one who gave them to her and rejected the boys. Back then and still now, let's just say Haruhi…couldn't get a hint. If she started wearing clothes, at this age, I'll need a huge mallet to drive them off. Good thing," I wrapped around my arms around Hikaru and Kaoru. "We'll still be able to talk to her, right?"

They both smirked and said, "Of course, since we have the same class as her."

He froze and grew teary-eyed finally seeing his situation. "NO!"

Haruhi then opened the door, peeking in. "Sorry I'm late."

Tamaki gripped her and brought her closer to him. "Don't you worry, Haruhi! We're going to make sure that we protect the secret that you're a girl during tomorrow's physical exams! So please, stay our own, exclusive princess!"

Haruhi only blinked and replied a simple, "Ok."

As everyone began to talk about the plan, I heard Kyoya clear his throat right next and he said, "Don't you think you exaggerated a little bit? I mean, last time I checked she only got 40% of those weekly confessions."

"Erk!" I flinched and sweat-dropped. "M-Maybe I did exaggerate a little, but how would you feel if you had to fight off guys, including the ones that had a crush on your friend for 7 years? No way am I going back to that life!"

* * *

"We will now begin conducting physical examinations. All students please go to the clinics in your respective school buildings." The speaker person announced.

"So, what is this mission formation A thing?" Haruhi asked. "Just what do they do during physical exams at Ouran?"

"Anyway you get a physical exam, they usually do a physical exam, right?" Hikaru said.

"It's not right to have any class-based differences in something like this, right?" Kaoru added.

"Yeah. I guess that's right, huh?" Haruhi said and I shook my head at her. "Huh, Previous?"

"Welcome to your first 'normal' physical exam, Haruhi." I opened the doors and as usual all the doctors and nurse were there to welcome us.

Haruhi grew shell-shocked. "W-What is this?"

"Like we said, a physical exam." Hikaru said casually as he walked in.

"Just like always." Kaoru added following him.

"At this point, you really shouldn't be surprised." I told her as I entered as well.

Sakura, a nurse who assisted me last year, walked up to me. "Hitomi-san, welcome back, I'll be assisting you again this year, come with me."

I nodded and I walked away with her into my private room.

"Please change out of your clothes and we will begin the exam." I nodded as I entered behind the curtain, not before double checking all my traps though.

"Hmm, seems like no one tried this year. Good." I mumbled and I began to dis-robe, wanting to get the test over with.

After quickly finishing my test, I joined the others who looked freaked out and were in a hurry. They were about to run past me when Kaoru spotted and began to drag me along with them.

"H-Hey! What's the rush?!" I asked him and he looked back at me with a serious look on his face.

"Haruhi may be in trouble."

* * *

"Teddy-bear kick!" Tamaki jumped kicked the perv and he rolled backwards hitting the wall. I ran next to Haruhi's side, checking if she was ok, and a dark aura surrounded me.

"One…" The twins both said as they turned and looked at the man. "Looks that attract the public eye."

"Two." Kyoya stepped out the shadows coolly. "Undaunted wealth."

"Three…" I gave the man a look of menace as I took out a chain from one of my traps. "…each of us pleasing a single soul in our way…"

"Four, chivalry that cannot overlook…" Mori appeared along with Honey in the shadows as well.

"…the hideous wickedness of the world." Honey ended.

"We, the Ouran Host Club…" Tamaki started. "…will see you now!" We all ended.

The man began to freak out.

"Please, at least spare my life!" He bowed down to us. I was about to go and beat him up with my chain when Tamaki held me back and kept me there. I would've protested, but he had that serious look on his face. So I stayed.

"I run a small internal medicine clinic in the next town over." The man said.

**"Suddenly, it's his life story."**

"My name is Yabu."

"Yabu, he says, Yabu!" Hikaru said, poker facing. Ok…I see where he's getting at.

"Incredible! There really is a doctor out there…" Kaoru said.

"…named Dr. Yabu." If none of you know what they're getting at, the guy's pretty much named Dr. Quack Doctor.

"Yes. The truth is I wanted to see my daughter, who left with my wife last month, and ended up coming to school here."

"Why did your wife and daughter leave you?" Haruhi asked.

"Well, you see…" I think I'll save you the trouble of his WHOLE back story. Pretty much, guy lends out money and never demands it back, that's it. Unlike everybody else, Tamaki actually pitied him and asked Kyoya to help him find his daughter. Saying goodbye to the man, he went along his merry way.

"You sure about this?" Hikaru asked Tamaki.

"After all," Kaoru added. "even if they do see each other, I'm sure his daughter will have still given up on him."

"That is something that he will have to find out for himself." Tamaki replied.

"Excuse me, everyone, but could I ask you to leave?" Haruhi stated and everyone backed away in shock.

"Haruhi, are you still angry?" Tamaki asked.

"Angry for what? Why would she be angry?" I asked, mumbling.

"You're not thinking of quitting the Host Club, are you?" _Quitting the host club?_

"I still have to undergo the rest of my physical exam, right?" She said, turning towards us, smiling. "As a male student? Oh, but not because you're paying me with food. It's to pay back my debt."

Tamaki blushed as he hugged Haruhi and she screamed.

"Why you little!" I was yanked back by Mori as I tried to get myself free. "Hey! Let me go! I've found the real pervert and it's him!"

"Why would you say that, Previous!?"

"Agreed! Red Card!"

"COULD ALL OF YOU JUST GET OUT!"

* * *

**A/N: Poor Haruhi... Anyway, thanks for reading! :DDD**

* * *

Extra scene:

_We all fell out of the room on top of each other with me on the very bottom._

_"Great Tamaki…just great!" I yelled out, trying to get out of the mess._

_"Yeah boss!" The twins agreed._

_"Why is everyone ganging up on me?!" He yelled with a teary-eyed face._

_"Well, I don't know? Maybe because YOU MADE HER KICK US OUT!" I spat back towards him and began to sulk._

_"I-I'm sorry…"_

_"Tamaki, are you really sorry?" I asked and he nodded. I sighed, smiling though that quickly went away because now I could really feel the weight. "Hey, is everyone comfortable?"_

_"Yeah, I am." The twins said and everyone agreed._

_"Good, good, now then wanna guess who isn't?"_

_"Who?" They all asked._

_"Um, I don't know…someone like ME FOR INSTANCE!" I began to try to get up, but no one budged. "And you know what would help?"_

_They all gave me a look of curiosity and I began to death glare at them and they all flinched._

_"W-What?" Tamaki asked, whimpering._

_"GETTING THE HELL OFF OF ME!"_

_"But then we wouldn't be comfy anymore." Kaoru stated._

_"Yeah, don't be so selfish, Previous." Hikaru said and that made me snap._

_"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SELFISH!? NOW SERIOUSLY GET. OFF. MEEEE!"_

_They only laughed at my struggle. _

_"I really HATE these guys!" I yelled out._


End file.
